


Wherever You Will Go

by SailorSlayer3641



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Steggy - Freeform, and fix a lot of plot holes, dousy, fixing all the endgame problems, in which i try to fit aos into endgame, like how tf did old steve come back with a shield, various other aos team members, various other avengers - Freeform, why werent aos characters in the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: What kind of present time is the team returning to after their hard fought battle against the Chronicoms? Will Daisy get her happy ending? If Daniel has anything to say about it, he'll always find his way back to her. Is there someone out there who can bring him back to her?(entirely inspired by the song "Wherever You Will Go," by The Calling.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy yall. I heard this song the other day and was just struck with inspiration for Dousy. 
> 
> It's also my attempt at an endgame fix-it fic of sorts regarding plotholes and the lack of Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson in the MCU. 
> 
> This is a multi-chap with it all plotted out, and several chapters drafted. Non-beta-ed, we die as men.
> 
> I hope you'll join me for the ride!

**Chapter 1 of Wherever You Will Go**

For a moment, silence rings throughout the Zephyr.

Daisy slumps against the wall, exhausted. The adrenaline from the final fight against Malick and the Chronicoms is starting to dissipate. 

“The Zephyr is stable. Anyone still standing, make your way to the bridge for a headcount,” Mack’s voice booms through the stillness. 

Somehow she finds the strength to make it through the corridors, the desire to see her team and make sure Daniel is safe, the only thing keeping her going. Finally, she turns the last corner and sees Coulson first. 

He turns in time to see her as she half hugs, half collapses in his arms. 

“Whoa, whoa, I got you.” 

“Did we win?”

“Yea, we won. You can rest now,” he says leading her to one of the bench seats. 

Then she’s pushing against him, fighting against his hold. 

“No, where’s Sousa? Did he make it?”

“I’m right here,” he affirms from behind her. 

Daisy feels a wave of relief at hearing his voice. She turns and finds him looking at her with a similar look of relief. 

Without thinking about the consequences or who is watching, they step toward each other, and Daisy immediately pulls him down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around her without thinking, supporting as much of her weight as he can. The kiss is life affirming and celebratory, but there’s a desperation underneath, both of them scared that the fight’s not really over, that any minute now one of them will disappear. 

“Ay Dios Mio,” Yo-yo grumbles as she passes them. 

They pull apart, faint blushes covering their cheeks. It only lasts a minute before Daisy’s putting nearly all of her weight on Daniel. In an instant, he lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the seats. He carefully sits down with her, and her head immediately finds his chest. 

“I told you so,” Mack rubs in Yo-yo’s face. 

One by one, the rest of the team filters in. Injuries are assessed and hugs are shared. 

Coulson and Mack quietly discuss their next steps.

“Everyone needs a break, and a really good night of sleep,” Mack suggests. 

“Agreed. Fortunately for us, we have all the time we need here in the temporal zone. Let them rest, eat. We can regroup in 12 hours,” Coulson tells him. 

Mack gives the order to everyone, and the team scatters. 

***

Daniel carefully settles Daisy onto the bed of her bunk. Methodically, he takes off her boots, and then her gauntlets. He gently sits next to her on the bed, and softly moves hair out of her bruised face. Even with the dark purple spots and cuts, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Heyya, Danny-boy,” she says sleepily with a half smile.

He laughs out loud and brings her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. 

“Back atcha, Quake.” 

She turns her head into her pillow and groans in embarrassment. She’s never going to forgive Mack. 

“You need to get some rest,” he prods. 

“You know, I’d normally fight you on that, but I kind of feel like I was hit by a truck.”

“You never have to pretend you’re okay with me,” he tells her earnestly, rubbing his hands up and down her arm soothingly.

“Then can I ask you to stay? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Thank God. I don’t want to leave your side,” he answers, already sliding his shoes off and propping himself up against the headboard beside her. 

“You should lay down and get some sleep too,” she insists.

“I will. I just want to watch over you for a little while.” 

Daisy blushes, but curls herself around him and lays her head on his lap. He automatically starts running his fingers through her hair. 

“I thought you would have had enough of that by now,” she mumbles.

“Never enough,” he says softly. “Now get some sleep.” 

His gentle touch and comforting embrace lulls her to sleep within minutes. 

***

Daisy wakes to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the Zephyr. She also can’t help but notice a warm body wrapped around her. Her suspicions are confirmed when she opens her eyes and all she can see is the blue of Daniel’s shirt. That damn shirt. 

Her head is tucked under his chin, and her arms are curled up between them. She’s using one of his arms as a pillow, while his other one is holding her close. She recognizes the intimacy of the moment, how they somehow jumped a million steps, but it feels right. 

“Good morning,” she hears his deep voice mumble against her hair. 

“Possibly the best one since 1931.” 

She nuzzles further into him, and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Definitely the best,” he confirms.

“As much as I would like to stay here and fall right back to sleep, I’m starving, and I can smell Coulson cooking breakfast.” 

“Oh no, I better get out of your way before you quake me,” he mocks. 

“The square has jokes, huh?”

“A few.”

He’s blushing when he leans over to kiss her softly. Her hand finds a home in his hair, and she kisses him back. His hand starts gliding up and down her spine, and without thinking, she gives more over to the kiss. She nibbles his lip, and he moans, causing her to stop, but he follows her quickly with his tongue, surprising her. From there, it’s a blur, both of them becoming heated. His fingertips are just grazing her stomach under her tank top when a loud knocking interrupts them. 

“Daisy...Coulson has food ready. C’mon before it gets cold,” Jemma informs her from behind the door. She’s quiet for a moment before continuing. “And bring Sousa with you.” 

Both of them are catching their breaths as they stare at each other, not flushed with embarrassment, but longing. 

“That wasn’t funny,” Daisy says staring up at him with emotion.

“No. It wasn’t funny at all,” he replies, voice thick with the same emotion. He caresses her cheek softly. “Let’s get you some food.”

Daisy agrees and lets him pull her out of bed. They decide to part ways to freshen up and change clothes before facing the new day. 

***

Everyone is gathered around the common area near the small kitchen galley. Daisy can hear the laughter as she comes down the hall from her bunk. It looks like she’s the last to arrive as she spots Daniel sitting at the table. On the opposite side, she catches the tail end of Mack’s story that has them all giggling. 

“And then she did a full on superhero landing, right in front of hundreds of people, live on t.v.”

“She totally outed herself as Quake,” Jemma says, leaning over to show Daniel a picture on her phone. 

He’s laughing along with everyone else when she clears her throat and makes her presence known. 

“I see how it’s gonna be. Should I bring up the Jasper Sitwell incident?” she threatens while leaning against the cabinets. 

Jemma jerks her phone away. “Oh, don’t be a spoil sport.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Tremors, we started off by telling him about how you saved our lives that day.”

Daisy grumbles as she starts to pour some coffee. “So what other dirty laundry have you aired, Mack Hammer?”

“Well, I have seen the,” Daniel pauses and looks to Jemma, “what did you call it? The goth phase?”

“Jemma!” Daisy shrieks.

“I’m sorry! We got carried away telling stories.”

“I think my favorite hair is the purple streak,” Daniel adds. 

Daisy just face-palms.

“Okay, okay. Sousa, I’ve been dying to ask you for some SSR stories,” Coulson intervenes. 

Daniel dives into a hilarious anecdote about Howard Stark and one of his inventions. As Daisy prepares her plate and sits down next to Daniel, she soaks in the peacefulness. From there, the conversation flows from one war story to another, some hilarious, some sad. 

Long after their plates are emptied, they’re still going at it. 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute...Thor’s real?” Daniel asks, shocked. 

All of the girls nod and sigh, and Jemma pipes up, “I think I’ve got a picture!”

Jemma immediately pulls up a photo to show Daniel.

“You sure did find that awfully fast,” Fitz grumbles. 

Daniel looks and his eyebrows raise. “That's...impressive.” 

Daisy nearly chokes on her cold coffee, Daniel’s word choice reminding her of their conversation in the time loop. Yo-yo and May try to lean over and catch a glimpse too.

“Oh, jeez. C’mon guys. He’s not that dreamy,” Coulson whines. 

“As much as I would love this particular conversation to continue, we do have some difficult things to talk about, like when we’re going home?” Jemma suggests as she puts her phone away. Everyone chimes in as they all start discussing problems back home.

“Hold on, hold on,” Coulson butts in. “Maybe we shouldn’t rush. You all deserve to have a break, and we have plenty of food. We all need to heal. We don’t know what we’ll be going home to.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. We really have all the time in the world here,” Fitz responds. 

The conversation drifts from there, everyone sharing the various things they’re looking forward to doing when they get home. Discreetly, Daniel takes Daisy's hand under the table. 

Not discreetly enough that May and Coulson both don’t notice. Coulson leans into May as they continue to watch their friends, family really, talk about happier things. 

“He’s good for her,” he says with a hint of remorse.

“He is. I can feel his affection for her. It’s genuine,” May observes. 

Coulson goes silent as he watches on. 

“It’s more than you just wanting the team to have a break, isn’t it, Phil. What aren’t you saying?” May asks looking at him stoically. 

Coulson sighs and rubs his hand down his face. 

“You know how I had to go into the time stream to destroy it...well I saw a lot of future timelines. They all had one thing in common,” he says before pausing and looking at Sousa grinning from ear to ear at Daisy. 

“Daniel Sousa has to go back to 1955, or else he’ll cease to exist.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spends a week relaxing. Daisy and Daniel get closer before they have the rug pulled out from under them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is surprised I've already got the second chapter ready? Just me? I might even have the third chapter up sometime tomorrow before the finale!!!
> 
> Well here you go, lovely readers. I hope you enjoy! Comments are treasured!

Chapter 2 of Wherever You Will Go

Over the next couple of days the team settles into a routine. Most mornings, Coulson has breakfast prepared for those who aren’t sleeping in, which is basically everyone except Deke. They watch movies and tv reruns from the stored collection they have, and they sit around answering Sousa’s questions about the 21st century. They take turns making meals, and May leads a few of them in Thai Chi lessons. 

And every night, Daniel finds himself back in Daisy’s bunk, and every morning they wake up wrapped in each other’s arms. They haven’t done anything more than sleep next to each other, content for now with enjoying the safety and intimacy of the bubble they’ve created. 

The decision to try and not take the next physical step comes to Daniel while sitting around with the guys drinking some gross beer called Zima. It’s their third night of floating through the temporal zone, and the girls are in another part of the Zephyr doing girly things, or so he was told by Deke. Mack and Coulson bring out a deck of cards, and they all sit down to an impromptu game of poker. At least this is one thing Daniel doesn’t have to be shown how to do. 

“And there are hundreds of women and men, ready to swipe left or right on,” Deke explains enthusiastically.

“That sounds...overwhelming...and depressing,” Daniel comments. “Like it’s too easy.”

Coulson and Mack discreetly fist bump under the table. 

“Well, when you come from a future where there’s the same thirty people to choose from for all of eternity, it’s easy to fall for the next new person.”

“I suppose that would make this online dating thing seem ideal,” Daniel responds.

“Yea, but is it really the same as meeting organically? Jemma and I were best friends for years before, you know...and now look at us. We’re stronger than ever,” Fitz adds.

“C’mon Bobo, you and nana are totally relationship goals, but you’re one in a million,” Deke says before dramatically folding. “The rest of us aren’t that lucky.” 

Daniel thinks about the infinite ways his life could have gone, and acknowledges the rarity of the situation he’s in with Daisy. He leans forward and carefully pushes all of his chips into the center of the table.

“I’m all in.” 

***

On the fourth day when Daniel wakes up, he wakes up alone. He throws on some clothes, and carefully makes his way through the ship in search of Daisy. He’s light on his feet in an effort not to wake anyone. Eventually he finds Daisy sitting in the cockpit next to Coulson, both of them staring out into the bright colors flashing beyond. He pauses as he hears their conversation. 

“I just want to make him feel at home, and I figured you’d be the best person to ask, what, with your love of history and all,” he hears Daisy say.

“That’s a very sweet idea. I’m sure he’ll really appreciate it,” Coulson replies. “I think I have something in mind. How about after breakfast I go over the recipe with you?” 

Daniel’s heart melts and he backs away from the bridge of the ship. Hopefully they don’t hear him on his way back to Daisy’s bunk. He settles back into the still warm bed, and when Daisy reappears ten minutes later, he pretends to wake up. He doesn’t spoil her surprise, and when she makes a lame excuse to leave his side after breakfast, he easily goes along with it. 

That night Daisy leads him into the dining area with his eyes covered. He can smell  _ something _ has been cooked, but he can’t quite place it.

“Surprise!” she yells as she lets her hands fall. 

He opens his eyes to see a large dish of meatloaf and sides sitting in the middle of the table on display. The team is gathered around the table, all with varying degrees of concern on their faces. 

“I thought I would cook something you’re used to from your time,” Daisy explains even though he already knows. 

He acts surprised and squeezes her into a big hug before sitting down in front of the meal. They all dish out their servings, and one by one, Daniel watches all of them try to hide their initial reactions to the meatloaf. He mentally prepares himself as he takes his first bite, conscious of the fact that Daisy is watching his every move. He likes to think he does his best undercover work yet. 

He enthusiastically gulps down the overly dry and salty concoction, and then lies through his teeth. 

“It’s delicious! Just like home,” he tells her. He watches her clap her hands in excitement, and he thinks his parched mouth is worth it in the end to see her so happy.

He carefully stares at every other member of the team in warning, and they all start to sing their praises as they hastily dig into their meals. 

Despite how awful it tastes, it’s still his favorite dinner to date. 

***

“You mean to tell me that Daisy  _ isn’t _ a part of this group of superheroes?” Daniel asks, befuddled one night. 

Daisy laughs and snorts in derision. They’re passing around snacks, gathered in the common area with a large screen t.v.

“I’m not exactly Avenger-material. I was kind of a vigilante for a while there,” Daisy says with self deprecation. 

“Honestly,” Fitz starts, “she’s been too busy saving the world on her own,” he comments.

“Oh, that’s sweet Fitz, and very true,” Jemma adds. 

“Okay, first, that’s a major overstatement. I have not been doing anything on my own. I’ve had your help at every turn, and sometimes I’m the reason the world needs saving, so no, I’m not supposed to be an Avenger,” Daisy finishes.

Everyone except Daisy passes knowing glances back and forth, but decides to drop the subject. 

“So Jemma, do you have any more pictures of Thor?” Yo-yo asks with a grin. 

The men groan and the girls huddle around Jemma’s phone.

***

Daisy is sitting alone in her bunk on their sixth night in the Zephyr. While she has enjoyed, coveted even, her time with the team and Daniel, she can feel restlessness brewing in her gut. Her body is no longer aching and her mind is already planning all the things they need to take care of as a team when they return to the present time. She’s looking forward to going home, and focusing on her family, and herself. 

That starts tonight. While Daniel has been off with Mack, Yo-yo, and May training and exercising his new prosthetic, Daisy has enjoyed some quiet moments of pampering. She has re-highlighted her hair blonde, and has chosen to add back her purple streaks. She thinks it’s the perfection combination of the edgy side of herself she has had to embrace over the years, and the young, hopeful girl she’s always been underneath. It absolutely has nothing to do with Daniel’s preferences. 

She’s parting her hair in it’s signature look when someone knocks on her bunk door. She answers it and is surprised to see Daniel standing there in a suit holding a bouquet of paper flowers. His face is just this side of sheepish as he holds them out for her to take. Then he notices her hair and his smile goes wide.

“What are you doing?” she can’t help but ask. 

“I would like to formally ask you to dinner, just the two of us.”

Daniel’s face is full of hope and anticipation, so she doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“I would love to,” she says, pausing to take the bouquet. “I’m assuming you weren’t really training this whole time.” 

“That’s need to know,” he says smugly, and she can’t help but laugh out loud. 

Thirty minutes later she meets him in the dining area, wearing a hastily put together outfit, including the yellow shirt she had from the 50’s, and a pencil skirt she borrowed from Jemma. She’s nervous, because when she starts to really think about it, this may be the first real date she’s ever been on. She’s always fallen into relationships rather impulsively, and this feels more like a conscious decision. For the first time, she really wants to actively make this work, and for the first time, she feels like she’s with someone who’s willing to put in the effort. 

He’s pinned to the spot when he sees her walk in, and there’s a softness in his eyes as he looks her up and down. Then he walks up to her and takes her hands while leaning over to kiss her cheek. It sends goosebumps all the way down to her toes.

From there, he leads her over to a chair he pulls out for her, and slides her seat in. In a moment he is pouring her a glass of red wine, which she didn’t even know they had, and she’s looking down at a delicious, juicy looking burger. She has been dying for a hamburger, and she eyes him suspiciously, wondering how he knew. He smiles back at her mischievously. 

The dinner is perfect, and so is the company. Towards the end of the meal, Daniel puts on some soft music, and they spend the rest of the night dancing close. When they kiss at her bunk door, it’s the most passionate to date. Her back hits the door as their hands explore and their lips nibble. He seeks out her neck, and she holds him in place, her fingers mussing up his hair.

Without looking, she slides her door open, and starts backing them into her room. He stops abruptly, pulling away from her as he catches his breath. His face is flushed from the wine, or their kissing...or maybe both. 

“I think, maybe, I should sleep in my bunk,” he says regretfully. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, slightly disappointed. 

“Yea, I don’t think there’s an ounce of me that I could control tonight,” he says with a dopey, longing expression.

So he kisses her goodnight, and leaves her standing at her door with a dreamy look on her face. And for the first time they sleep in different beds, and she’s okay with that, because she  _ really _ wants this to work.

***

On the seventh night, their bubble of happiness pops as they sit gathered together and listen to what Coulson learned in the time stream. 

Some of them will be going back to 2019, instead of 2020, to be turned to dust by an egomaniacal tyrant, while others will be going to different periods in time. 

When Coulson is done explaining everything, the room is silent before abruptly breaking out into discussions and arguments. 

“Why can’t we all just jump to 2024?” Yo-yo asks.

“It’s not that simple,” Coulson starts. “From what I can understand, the only reason some of us weren’t snapped back in 2019 is because of another time loop. Some of us have to go back to that point in time to be snapped, so that the other past version of ourselves can stay there and take care of Izel, and find Fitz.”

“So you’re saying that if we go to 2020, instead of 2019, our past selves will be turned to dust, and Izel will succeed in taking over the Earth?” Mack asks for clarification. 

“I’ve talked it over with Fitz, and we think it’s because the stones will always choose to snap the oldest version of ourselves,” Coulson explains. 

“And Daisy has to be there, where the battle will take place, so that she can help fight this Thanos guy?” Daniel asks with concern. 

Daisy chooses that moment to stand up abruptly, and leave the room. Daniel moves to follow her, but May has him hold off. “Not this time,” she tells him, before going to follow Daisy herself. 

Daniel looks around the room brokenhearted. 

“In every timeline I really cease to exist if I’m there for the snap? I won’t come back with everybody else in 2024?” he asks.

“In every timeline,” Coulson answers regretfully. 

Coulson looks pensive for a minute, a fraction of doubt on his face, and Daniel jumps on it.

“What is it?” he asks. 

“There’s a very,  _ very _ small cha--” he starts, but Daniel cuts him off. 

“I’ll do it, whatever it is, no matter how small of a chance,” he declares with determination. 

“Let’s go over a plan,” Coulson responds with a knowing smile. 

***

An hour later, Daniel is standing outside of Daisy’s door. Coulson lectured him at length about all of the unknown variables at play, how one move could completely change the course. They’re not only relying on themselves, but others to play their part. When Coulson and Daisy return to 2019, they can’t warn a single soul. They can’t guide the Avengers in any way. They have to let things run their course, or they could be responsible for Thanos winning in the long run, and Daniel will never see the 21st century. 

With the weight of everything he knows on his shoulders, he knocks softly on her door. 

“Come in,” he can hear muffled through the door. 

He steps in and closes the door behind him. She stands up from where she had been sitting on the floor against her bed, and he can see the balled up tissues littered on the floor. Her eyes shine with more unshed tears, and something inside him snaps. They deserve one moment of happiness.

He steps into her space and kisses her hard, and his hands connect with her body, pulling her as close to him as possible. He gently backs her up, and they fall onto the bed. He glides his hands up and down her sides as he moves his lips from her mouth to her neck. He starts to pull up her shirt, but stops.

“Is this okay,” he asks, and she answers by lifting the shirt the rest of the way off and over her head.

She leans back into place with her hand gripping the front of his shirt. There are dried tear tracks on her face, and a quiet desperation in her eyes. 

“I need you,” she says, and it sounds a lot more like she needs him not to disappear from her life forever, but for now, he’ll give her everything he has. 

“I’ve got you,” he says as he leans down to kiss her once again.

Their last night on the Zephyr, they go to bed together, like so many times before, but this time, they don’t sleep.


End file.
